


Kids singing along on the block (on the block)

by issaparker



Series: Maknaes of the Nation [2]
Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Jung Sungchan, Crack, Everyone is Kunfused, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kidnapping, Liu Yangyang is Whipped, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, Not Actually Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Park Jisung & Shin Yuna are Best Friends, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory Relationship, Shy Jung Sungchan, This is serious crack, Yang Jeongin is Confused, Yangyang's dumbass goes on the news lmao, Zhong Chen Le is So Done, carpool karaoke, everyone curses like there's no tomorrow, sungchan's first hangout with maknaetion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaparker/pseuds/issaparker
Summary: “I don’t recall consenting to this, Yangyang.”“That’s hyung to you, Zhong Chenle,” Yangyang snarks from the driver’s seat, focusing well on the road as he tries to completely ignore Chenle’s constant remarks.“Yangyang-hyung, are you sure this is legal?” Sungchan questions timidly, seated in the middle row between the three rows of the backseats in the SM Company van Yangyang happened to steal earlier.Yes, he stole it. And he kidnapped his three dongsaengs with it.Or; where Liu Yangyang decided to kidnap Maknaetion for his own benefit of a carpool karaoke.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Shin Ryujin & Lee Chaeryeong & Zhong Chen Le, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun & Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Park Jisung (NCT), Kang Taehyun/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Liu Yangyang & Jung Sungchan, Liu Yangyang/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Liu Yangyang/Yang Jeongin | I.N/Kang Taehyun
Series: Maknaes of the Nation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070582
Kudos: 79





	Kids singing along on the block (on the block)

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been here a while, but enjoy this one lmao
> 
> I'm starting to become an NCT fan holy shit, how did this happen. I see Yangyang as someone chaotic as FUCK so i figured this should be dedicated to him. Ship? Expanded, because I can.
> 
> Anyways, as you can tell, this is sort of inspired by NCT U's 90's Love, I'm kinda obsessed wew. This isn't beta read, I'll come back to check again for mistakes uhu
> 
> As always, this takes place in the time of now, no pandemic, no ms rona, and none of it is real but you WISH.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

-

“I don’t recall consenting to this, Yangyang.” 

  
“That’s hyung to you, Zhong Chenle,” Yangyang snarks from the driver’s seat, focusing well on the road as he tries to completely ignore Chenle’s constant remarks. 

  
“Yangyang-hyung, are you sure this is legal?” Sungchan questions timidly, seated in the middle row between the three rows of the backseats in the SM Company van Yangyang happened to steal earlier. 

  
Yes, he stole it. And he kidnapped his three dongsaengs with it. 

  
“Hyung, I really don’t think we’re getting out of this alive this time,” Jisung adds, going through his phone that was blowing up with messages. “Jeno-hyung’s asking where we are. He saw you broke into our dorm.” 

  
“What, he did? Damn, and I thought I was subtle.” 

  
“The fuck you mean ‘this time’? Jisung, you’ve been kidnapped by Yangyang before?” Chenle’s eyes widen, incredulous. He looked more awake now than earlier, as Yangyang grabbed his and Jisung’s asses right out of their dorm way too fucking early in the morning and the kids were still asleep. Sungchan was already awake by the time Yangyang had grabbed the keys for the van and didn’t give the tall younger enough time to answer his offer to join as he already shoved the kid into the van like any pro kidnapper would. 

  
“What? No! I just mean we’ve done other things behind our hyungs’ backs and this one would be the worst one.” Jisung defends, going back to his phone when it rang. 

  
“Hello? Tae? Pack your fucking bags, we’re on our way.” 

  
“We’re kidnapping TXT’s maknaes too?” Sungchan gapes, eyes wide. 

  
Yangyang hums, “Knew I could rely you Jisungie,” 

  
“Bullshit, I’m only indulging in this heist just because I wanted to get out of the goddamn building for weeks and no one was letting me. I’d do anything to see my bitches again.” 

  
“Whoa, language there, Jisungie, you’re the fetus here.” Yangyang scolds, earning a whine from Jisung in the furtherest back seat. 

  
“..is Jisungie really the youngest?” Sungchan asks timidly once again, skeptical eyes darting between the three other occupants in the van with him. “How many people are we picking up, Yangyang-hyung?” 

  
“Aww, Sungchannie, are you nervous?” Chenle nudges him, smiling. “This is your first time meeting the rest of Maknaetion properly, right?"

  
Sungchan nods shyly, “Though I never imagined it’d be during a heist.” 

  
“To be honest, me neither. What brought this idea up, Yang? Jeongin didn’t suggest it, did he?” 

  
At Yangyang’s silence, both Chenle and Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed, “He wanted a Maknaetion kidnapping heist? What the fuck-“ 

  
“No! Well, he didn’t exactly say a kidnapping,” Yangyang gripped the steering wheel with furtive eyes scanning the road, feeling the pressuring gazes he knows are coming from his two dongsaengs, “He told me last night he wanted a carpool karaoke with us ‘cause he was watching all those James Corden carpool karaoke-ing with celebrities. So, I just thought, why not? It didn’t seem like a bad idea.” 

  
Chenle spluttered, “You stole an SM Company van and interrupted my morning just because Yeni wanted a fucking carpool karaoke? You’re fucking whipped, Liu Yangyang.” 

  
“Can you blame me? He said it all so cute, I couldn’t resist making it happen. We haven’t seen him in months, plus it was time for Sungchan to meet this crowd.” 

  
“Okay, first of all,” Chenle crossed his arms, “You saw Yeni last week. And our last Maknaetion hangout with him wasn’t long ago either. I distinctively remember Gyu and Ryujin threatening you and Taehyun if either of you started a fight with each other.” 

  
Yangyang scoffs, “I’ll have you know this heist was his idea. He was the one who planned it last night too.” 

  
“I’m not finished,” Chenle deadpans, “Second of all, Sungchannie doesn’t want to lose his braincells with us, don’t you?” he turns his attention to the tall dongsaeng, who blinks. 

  
“I mean, I don’t mind. I’d like to get to know your friends more. And Jeongin-hyung seems really nice, he insisted I joined your next hangout.” 

  
“Lucky you, it’s today. Make room, I’m nearing Tomorrow by Together’s dorm.” Yangyang instructs, eliciting a sigh from Chenle and a yip from Jisung. 

  
He steadily drove down the road towards a fence, a large building in its place where the quad in the van could spot three figures running out of the parking lot. 

  
“Oh, that’s them.” Jisung comments, moving over when Sungchan drags open the van door. 

  
The three figures seem to be running away from something, as Yangyang could see a few men dressed in familiar bodyguard-wear running after them. Oh.. 

  
“Oh fuck, I really _am_ kidnapping,” 

  
“No shit!” Chenle rolls down the window, waving the running trio over, “Over here! C’mon, hustle! Hustle!” 

  
“We’re _trying!_ ” Beomgyu calls back, dragging Kai beside him while Taehyun, ever the more athletic one, is easily jogging towards the van and practically flutters in with a smile. 

  
“Hello everyone!” he greets cheerfully, sending a flying kiss to Yangyang, who catches it, then proceeds to shimmy his way to the back seat towards an impatient Jisung, who yanks him in his seat. He passes Sungchan, eying the older teen in mild surprise. 

  
“Oh, Sungchan! Nice to finally meet you,” he shakes his hand enthusiastically, grinning so bright it made Sungchan malfunction. 

  
“Nice to meet you too-?” 

  
“-FUCKING _MOVE!_ Yangyang, start the fucking car!” Beomgyu screeches, jumping in and crashing straight into the first row of the backseat, Kai following behind and shutting the door as quickly as possible just as Yangyang drove off the side of the road, the telltale grunts and yelps of the bodyguards chasing after the TXT maknaes distant as they got away. 

  
Beomgyu relinquished a large sigh of sheer relief and a deep intake of breath, “Whew, that’s my workout for the year.” He moves away from the first row, going over to the back and catches sight of Sungchan, “Oh, hey, it’s Sungchan! You’re here too, huh?” 

  
Sungchan rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, a sheepish smile shown upon his face, “Yeah.. I didn’t really have a choice."

  
"Neither did we,” Chenle mutters. 

  
“Or us,” Kai adds, leaning back in his place next to Taehyun and Jisung, “Tyun was packing our stuff all of a sudden and told us to move our asses. I knew it had something to do with Yangyang-hyung, you’re lucky we don’t have schedules for the rest of the day, hyung.” 

  
Yangyang waves the threat off, his attention focused on driving. 

  
“You guys gonna explain the chase earlier, though?” Jisung questions. 

  
“Yeah, what was that all about? Did you guys sneak out or something?” 

  
Beomgyu whistles, “Sort of. Tyun wasn’t being subtle about our apparent kidnap so our bodyguards stopped us from heading out. But when he saw you guys, the three of us just booked it. Don’t worry, we told Soobin-hyung.” 

  
Chenle gulps, “We’re gonna get in so much trouble..” 

  
“At least all of this will be filmed for posterity,” Yangyang chuckles to himself, stopping at a red light. 

  
“Filmed?” echoes Kai, “What..?” 

  
All of the other boys seemed to perk up in confusion and suspicion at that too, narrowing their eyes at their driver collectively. Yangyang chuckles again, this time rather deceivingly. 

  
“Y’all didn’t think I wouldn’t document this, now didn’t you?” he reaches over to the dash, pulling down a compartment that held a sleek touch-screen pad and tapped on it, displaying four camera views that were recording in the van at the very moment. 

  
Instantly, all of them whipped towards the cameras, finding their hidden places and staring at them in mere shock, “What.. the..” 

  
“You we’re recording us this whole time?” 

  
“I thought this would be another day off without cameras..” 

  
“I cursed! A lot!” 

  
“Gentlemen, gentlemen, calm yourselves,” Yangyang clicked his tongue at the crowd, eying them from the mirrors above him, “I won’t post this or anything. Relax, it’ll just be for our own entertainment.” He reassures. 

  
He doesn’t give them time to respond as he jerked the van to a stop, effectively scaring the six boys out of their wits. 

  
“JYP dorms, here we are. Lemme call Ryujin,” Yangyang declares, fishing out his phone and dialing said idol’s number. 

  
Not even five minutes later, the van door is yanked open with so much force, Sungchan physically jumps out of his seat, shaken at the sudden aggressive display. Outside the van stood Shin Ryujin, a bag slung over her shoulder and dressed as if she’d just finished a radio show. 

  
Behind her stood a smiling Chaeryeong and a curious Yuna, who spotted Sungchan first hand. 

  
“Are you Sungchan-oppa? Sorry to scare you, Unnie isn’t usually this rough. Especially on van doors.” 

  
“Pretty sure I have a right to be this aggressive,” Ryujin snarks, eying the driver who averts eye contact. 

  
Sungchan slowly settles back in his seat, gulping nervously, “Uh.. I’m okay, I was just startled.” 

  
“Cool,” Ryujin climbs in, flinging her bag into the first row double seat, claiming it as hers and Chaeryeong’s. Yuna climbs in last, taking the single first row seat in front of Sungchan, sending a wide smile towards the ’02 liners in the back seat. 

  
“It’s great to see you all again, how is everyone?” 

  
“Yuna, I know you want to start conversation, but we’re getting kidnapped, you realize that, right? ” Chenle interrupts. 

  
“Oh, I know,” Yuna pulls the seatbelts, strapping herself in, “This is a brilliant idea. I missed my bitches,” 

  
“ _Ayeee_ , up top girlfriend!” Jisung reaches forward for a high five, Yuna reciprocating it with much energy. 

  
“We should really stop cursing, we’re being filmed after all,” Taehyun advises, causing Ryujin to whip her head around frantically. 

  
“We are?! Where? Why?”

  
“Because I can,” Yangyang replies, looking around. “Did you see Jeongin around? He didn’t answer my text.” 

  
Chaeryeong furrows her eyebrows, “You didn’t think to check his schedule before getting here? He’s at the JYPE building right now.” 

  
“Wait, what?” 

  
Ryujin snorts, “Dumbass. Get moving, let’s ambush our leader.”

  
“Oooooh, I like that idea. Let’s do it.” 

  
“He won’t see us coming.”

  
“Is this really a good idea?” Sungchan inquires, looking rather concerned, “What if he's busy?”

  
"Yeni always loves making time for us."

  
"Yeah, and if he's busy, we'll just ask Chan-hyung. He likes us."

  
Sungchan perks up, "Will Chan-hyung like me too?"

  
The van is filled with different types of coos. A distant but dramatic, "so innocent!" is heard among them.

  
"Sungchannie, everyone's gonna _love_ you."

-

**Double Why** :

pack ur shit boo

im outside

_[sent 10:35AM]_

_[seen 10:50AM]_

**Babybread** :

??

yang what

outside where?

_[sent 10:51AM]_

Yang?

Jeongin put his phone down, getting up from his seat and made his way towards the window. He checked outside, looking for any particular car that may have just arrived or any individual that may look like one of Liu Yangyang. Then again, how would Yangyang even drive? He doesn't have a license.. maybe a driver took him here? Walking all the way from SM must be a pain, so perhaps he-

  
"What'cha looking at?" A body comes around behind Jeongin, enveloping the youngest in a backhug.

  
Jeongin shrugs, frowning, "Yangyang texted me saying he was outside. I'm not sure why, though. But I don't see him."

  
Felix squints his eyes at the streets, looking around with the youngest, "Maybe he's downstairs? You wanna go check?" he suggests, breaking away from the backhug.

  
Jeongin shrugs again, "What about practice?"

  
From the far corner of the room, Minho calls out to them, "We're pausing for now, you can have a break. Just a few minutes though."

  
Felix grins, then yanks the youngest towards the door, "Go on! Invite him in if you want!" he makes sure Jeongin is out of the practice room before he shuts the door, leaving the vocalist looking lost in the hallway. Jeongin shakes his head, heaving a sigh as he makes his way downstairs, wondering what the hell Yangyang was even doing around.

  
His phone vibrates again when he exits the elevator.

**HyunTae** :

babyyyyyy come outside

  
  
"Wait what?" Taehyun is in on this too? What were they up to?

  
He doesn't type out a response, too curious to ask what his boyfriends were planning. He steps through the front doors, barely catching the waves and nods from security and makes it outside, getting the wind knocked out of him at the sight of a giant SM Company logo van. Random passersby were eying the van curiously, some even stopping with their phones out, as if waiting for any SM celebrity to come walking out. Jeongin feels his sweat starting to form faster than it did during dance practice.

  
Loud music was playing from the inside that Jeongin recognizes as-

  
".. _We're back, no more brakes, everyone sit back_.."

  
What..

  
That can't be-

Slowly, the window to the passenger's seat rolls down, _Ridin'_ blasting right through as the van reveals who was in the driver's seat being none other than Liu Yangyang.

  
He has a wide and impish smirk set upon his face, eying directly at Jeongin with a certain look that made the younger slightly concerned.

  
"Hey there,"

  
"Yang, what in the-"

  
The window to the backseats roll down too; Ryujin and Beomgyu's heads pop out, smirking at Jeongin's expression that he knows isn't the best face to display right now, increasing the volume of _Ridin'_ being played that made the passersby quite annoyed.

  
"Guys," Jeongin hisses, walking over to the passenger's seat window, dipping in and reaching over to lower the volume as much as he can, "What the hell are you doing here?"

  
He looks through the entire van, spotting every one of Maknaetion; including Sungchan? "Why are _all_ of you here?"

  
And lord, did he not expect the next few things that happen.

  
Both Yangyang and Ryujin spring over to him, as if he'd been the unsuspecting prey for this sudden (as Jeongin had just realized) kidnapping, and grabbed his shirt, then with much force that somehow didn't hurt as he had expected it to, the duo yank him into the van right through the window.

  
Jeongin barely registered his body being snatched off the sidewalk, neither was he in the right mind to respond or think rationally about it until he was already seated and settled right in, seatbelt fastened and all.

  
"The eagle is in!" cheers Yuna.

  
"Jeongin?! _HEY!_ What are you doing with him?!" he overhears the distance shout from Felix and probably Seungmin.

  
"Oh shit, it's his hyungs!"

  
"Let's get out of here!"

  
Yangyang all but steps on it and the van zooms right off into the street, ignoring the flashing of cameras that caught sight of the company van, nor the honking of the cars that he nearly collided with as he quickly yeeted out of there.

  
Kai peers back, letting out a sigh of relief when he deemed it safe, "Whew, coast is clear."

  
"Good," Yangyang comments, now easing himself into driving, smiling wickedly, "Maknaetion is back!"

  
Collectively, everyone cheers around, some even howling in delight and talking nonsense while Jeongin remains in astounding silence, his mouth gaping without any words coming out, brain malfunctioning since seeing all of these bitches today.

  
"Guys, what the FUCK?" he makes a sound finally after the cheers and howls have died down, "Wh- what in the _world-?_ "

  
"We came to pick you up, babe!" Taehyun chirps from where he was sat squished against Jisung and Kai in the back, grinning adorably. "Yang came up with elaborate plan to kidnap us-"

  
"That somehow fucking worked," muttered Chenle.

  
"-because last night you said you wanted a carpool karaoke with us. So, here we are."

  
Jeongin narrows his eyes at all of them, looking quite innocent and satisfied with what they've done; particularly Yangyang, who doesn't even look slightly apologetic as he should be.

  
"Yang.. when I said that, this isn't what I meant."

  
"You never really specified _how_ , baby," Yangyang hums playfully, leaning over from his seat to peck a cheeky kiss onto Jeongin's cheek, "I made your wish come true anyway. Now we can carpool and karaoke!"

  
Jeongin gives him a Look, "Not- not illegally! You kidnapped me!"

  
"He kidnapped _everyone_ ," Ryujin interjects, "Well, not us. We just finished a radio show and wanted sleep, but Tyun texted so we got ready again in a rush."

  
"It's consent for the ladies," Yangyang winks.

  
Chenle throws his hands up in exasperation, "But not for us?"

  
"The point is," Yangyang holds the floor again, "we're all here now, and we're gonna have one hell of a carpool karaoke. Look, I even brought Sungchannie along for the ride."

  
Jeongin whips his around to spot the younger idol, sitting adorably in his seat despite his six foot tall ass, smiling awkwardly as he gave a little wave.

  
Jeongin breathes out a small sigh that sounds both relenting and frustrated, "Hi, Sungchan. I'm sorry you were roped into this too."

  
Sungchan flashes him a cute smile, "It's okay, hyung. I'll get used to it."

  
"I would rather these spontaneous pick-ups will be kept to a minimum and at best, _zero_ ," he shoots a glare at Yangyang, who ducks under his gaze. "Welcome aboard, I suppose. This is your first hangout with us, right?"

  
Sungchan nods, "I'm still kind of nervous, but I can see there isn't anything to really be afraid of."

  
Everyone smiles at him softly, "Of course there isn't, even if kidnapping was the plan, I hope you enjoyed the first half of the ride."

  
"I did! I'm just surprised nobody's mad at hyung for doing so."

  
"Who says nobody's mad?" Jeongin questions, his expression going from soft to unreadable, but there was a noticeable glint in his eyes that screamed 'danger'. "Our companies aren't the only people who are gonna kill my boyfriend."

  
Taehyun clears his throat from the backseat, "You mean Yangyang, right?"

  
"Yes, baby, I mean him."

  
"Hey, now, before we get into my boyfriends' plans of murder on me, let's play some songs. I'll start!" Yangyang interrupts the conversation, tapping into the touch-pad and plays '90's Love' because _of course_.

  
Collective groans sounded from everyone, save for Sungchan, who perked up a the song in delight. The beat slowly picked up and rumbled through the walls of the van, effectively getting all of the backseat occupants to move to the beat; the three '02 liners in the back were vibing in their own world, Chenle, Beomgyu and Yuna were clapping and whooping in rhythm, Sungchan was quietly but visibly enjoying the hype of the wild festivity, Chaeryeong joined Yangyang and Jeongin, whom the latter at first still remained quite reluctant to join, but eventually gave in after Yangyang's pout, in hyping Ryujin up as she rapped Mark's part.

  
_"1990's-"_

  
"HOW WE DO IT!" shouted everyone together, causing Ryujin to laugh.

  
_"Somethings last forever,"_

  
_"They say,"_ Yangyang and Jeongin add.

  
_"We like to keep it cool,"_

  
_"Our way!"_ Chenle and Beomgyu chant.

  
 _"Now who's the hottest?"_ Ryujin smirks into the camera attached on the headrest of Jeongin seat, making everyone around to coo and whoop even louder.

  
 _"Can you feel this too?"_ Jeongin sings next, earning another wave of whoops.

  
_"How we do it!"_

  
_"This is an old school vibe,"_

  
_"That viiibe~"_ Taehyun and Yangyang chant together, smirking at the slightly reddening ears of the vocalist.

  
_"Singing along kids on the block,"_

  
Everyone grins, _"On the block!"_

  
_"Boombox rockin' the alley make some noise!"_

  
_"AYEEE!"_

  
The rest of the song went on back and forth with that; spontaneous rapping and majestic singing coming all around from the group of friends, some of them even going at it with their vibe feeling into the song, making everyone hype them up all over again. At Sungchan's part, he executed a flawless imitation of his rap that smoothly went by in style, it made all of them cheer and hype him up harder, Yangyang nearly lost control of the van. He was going around in circles, taking random turns at different stops, passing by similar buildings and different roads, not caring of the direction, as long as he got the group to continue singing.

  
Neither of their phones made a peep, not a single sound throughout the ride. Until preferably an hour later when the group started singing at a considerably calmer but still enthusiastic vibe to 'Lovesick Girls' because who the fuck can resist Blackpink. Notifications started sounding from Yangyang's phone, prompting Jeongin to turn it on and take a look instead.

**NCT LEADA💥 (Taeyongie hyung):**

I heard from Jeno

and kun

and apparently BANG CHAN

that you KIDNAPPED some maknaes??

and stole the company van??

did u even check twitter? ITS ALL OVER THE NEWS LIU YANGYANG

do i even wanna know?

_[sent 12:24PM]_

"Wait wh-" Jeongin's eyes widened, hastily scrambling out of the messaging app and straight into WayV's twitter, checking the trends that were happening only to find the top trend titled, _ **'BREAKING: NCT's YangYang reportedly stole an SM Company van and allegedly picked up the unofficial members of 'MAKNAETION'..'**_

  
"Holy shit!" Jeongin startles, gaping wide, "Yang, were on the fucking news!"

  
"Wh- huh?' Everyone stopped singing at that, visibly startled at the news as well.

  
Jeongin displays Yangyang's phone upfront to everyone who can see, while the members who can't see take out their phones to check the articles themselves.

**BREAKING:**

'NCT member and WayV's maknae, Liu Yangyang has been reported for theft of stealing his company's van and for alleged kidnapping after being spotted collecting different Maknaes (youngest members) of different K-Pop groups. Images below are taken by witnesses during the scene-'

Below the article are indeed photos of the same black van in different areas that they were in; leaving the NCT dorms, with Yangyang visibly seen in the driver's seat, outside of TXT's dorm, where there were three figures seen running towards the van, outside the JYP dorms, some passersby probably had taken the girls' pictures when they came out of the dorm, and finally, the actual groundbreaking image of the members in the van yanking an unsuspecting Jeongin right through the window in front of the JYPE building, where witnesses were _everywhere_.

  
"Oh my god, we're so dead." Chenle breathes out, eyes looking like they were about to pop right out of his sockets. "Yangyang, you're going to jail!"

  
"I'm not going to jail!" Yangyang defends, shaking his head with an eyeroll, "Geez, have some more faith in me, would you? I already have it handled."

  
" _Handled?_ " Chaeryeong echoes, her voice pitching a little higher in panic, "Yang, this isn't being handled. You went around in a shady van picking us up one by one with people around, this isn't good!"

  
"Maybe we should've told our managers and groups about this..?" Taehyun adds in timidly.

  
Kai taps his chin thoughtfully, "But we told Soobin-hyung, though."

  
Beomgyu scoffs, "Well that doesn't help up in this situation at all!"

  
"How about telling them now?" Yuna suggests, feeling the dire situation creeping over the van and attempting to diffuse things as smoothly as possible.

  
"How 'bout we just blame Yangyang? It's easier," Ryujin throws in, resting her head back, apparently less reactive than the others. "He started this whole thing. I'm just in it for the ride."

  
Jeongin chokes, "As chill as you are, Jinnie, we can't just throw Yangyang under the bus, even if he deserves it." he sends the driver another glare, making it sure it rattles him to the core. "If we all end up in jail, I'm breaking up with you."

  
Yangyang gasps, so does Taehyun, "Not me, though, right?"

  
Jeongin sighs, "No, baby, not you."

  
"And this is Sungchannie's first rodeo too," Jisung comments sadly, "Sorry it had to be like this, hyung. I swear, were better than criminals."

  
Sungchan barely has a chance to answer when Yangyang talks over, "At least it's an eventful ride, aye, Jisungie? Sungchan isn't bored by it. And besides, I already said I have everything handled." he waves off their retaliations of concerns.

  
"No disrespect to you, Yangyang-hyung," Sungchan voiced out bravely for the first time since his sick rap verse, looking more troubled than anyone in the van, "But how the fuck are you going to handle _this?_ I'm pretty sure the police are in on this too!"

  
Yangyang clicks his tongue at him, "Oh ye of little faith, Sungchannie," he tuts.

  
He reaches forward to play another song. 'Love Talk' comes on, causing everyone to groan loudly, Beomgyu and Chenle even more as they were clearly pissed at the older.

  
"Yang, not now-" Jeongin begins, only to be silenced by Yangyang's hush.

  
"Just wait. I promise, none of us will get in trouble." he rubs Jeongin's tense shoulders, throwing a reassurng glance towards an on-edge Taehyun, who eyes Yangyang curiously.

  
"Why do you think I have these cameras around?"

-

_“Yangyang-hyung, are you sure this is legal?”_ Sungchan's voice echoes from the screen.

 _  
"I'd do anything to see my b****** again."_ Jisung's now.

_  
"What brought this idea up, Yang? Jeongin didn’t suggest it, did he?”_

  
"Yes, it was his idea, but the kidnapping part wasn't actually kidnapping." Yangyang is shown on screen this time, as if he really did document the footage of this morning. The maknaes were currently in SM Ent. having been called from the actual company to bring back the van, and the maknaes, before they crashed or left the country. They were all huddled up in one particular meeting room, curled in blankets and feeding off of snacks and beverages.

  
 _“This is a brilliant idea. I missed my b******,”_ Yuna comes on screen now, followed by Jisung's, _“_ _Ayeee, up top girlfriend!”_ and their adorable high five.

  
"It was just a simple hangout, nothing bad." Yangyang returns to his documentary, the scene surprisingly content after all the chaos of today, "I didn't mean to cause worry and panic. No maknaes were harmed in the making of this video. Relax everyone."

  
The kids in the room effectively laugh in unison, some even shaking their heads.

  
"I hope Sungchannie had a fun time. Told you I wasn't gonna get us in trouble."

  
Sungchan smiles from where he sat, his smile widening when he felt Shotaro nudge his shoulder.

  
Yangyang bows after the video ends, the apparent compilation of today's antics; their loud ass, chaotic karaoke echoing away as Yangyang smiles on screen, "Hope you all enjoyed it. We had a wild time together. I'm really sorry if we worried anyone. I promise, none of our babies are harmed. We really did have fun." he grins, eyes crinkling into crescents that made Jeongin and Taehyun coo at the sight.

  
"Maybe I'll do something like this again?" Yangyang smirks suddenly. The maknaes could see the NCT-sunbaes frantically shaking their heads at the younger. Yangyang laughs.

  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Thanks for watching, everyone. Byebye!" he waves goodbye, and the live ends.

The lights to the meeting room turned on, and Yangyang entered straight after the projector turned off. He smiles at his friends, who eye him with unreadable expression. "See? Handled."

  
He gets a punch, a kick, and a slap in return to that.

  
Yangyang wheezes, wincing in pain a little while his hyungs guffaw hysterically, "I guess I deserve that."

  
"Hell fucking yeah you do," Chenle agrees, arms crossed. "I needed my goddamn beauty sleep and did I get that today? No, I was disrupted-"

  
"I get it, Le," Yangyang huffs, eyes darting to the girls who approach him, "No hard feelings?"

  
Ryujin shrugs, "Personally, I'm not mad," she says. She eyes her dongsaengs, who smile with her, "We did have fun."

  
Yangyang grins. "Good to know."

  
"No more spontaneous trips, Yangyang," Ten appears, scolding the '00 liner sternly. "You gave me a heart attack just when you weren't here. Then I saw you all over the news? God," he breathes out, holding onto Jisung, who pats his back sympathetically.

  
"Sorry, hyung," Yangyang apologizes, unapologetically.

  
"Brat-"

  
"You're lucky we're not dead, Liu," Beomgyu backhands him, coming up behind him, "Manager's here. We gotta go." he announces, bidding his goodbyes to the other maknaes around, pulling Kai along with him.

  
Yangyang nods in acknowledgement at the words and turns around to say goodbye when he feels two pairs of lips press against both sides of his cheeks. He gasps, pulling back to face both Taehyun and Jeongin, who were smiling quite smugly at him.

  
Yangyang gulps, "Is that a sign that you two aren't breaking up with me?"

  
Jeongin rolls his eyes, " _No_ , for fuck's sake. Just don't do illegal things again."

  
"Jisung declared he's not helping you again next time. He got a lecture from Taeyong-sunbae after we got here."

  
"Oho yeah, I heard," Yangyang whistles, wrapping both arms around his boyfriends. "Thanks for coming with me today."

  
"Mhm," hums Jeongin, leaning in with a sigh, "This is a new normal for Maknaetion now."

  
"God, I hope not. Sungchan will have a heart attack every now and then. We'll scare him off."

  
"I'm still here," Sungchan voices out, scaring the trio. They turn around towards him as he flashes them a cute smile, one of genuine brightness. Yangyang feels another grin stretch upon his lips, knowing the look the tall younger presents.

  
"And I think I'll stick around."

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun :3 hope u enjoyed


End file.
